Ringo Ame
by kiyoha
Summary: Berawal dari festival musim panas dan ringo ame, yang membuat keduanya semakin dekat lagi./ Untuk AkaMido Week Day#6 [Apel]


Suara dentuman drum _Taiko_ terdengar dari kejauhan, disusul dengan seruan ceria anak-anak dan suara keras kembang api yang meluncur ke langit berbintang.

Sementara di tengah keramaian itu, seorang anak hanya dapat membisu, kedua irisnya yang kemerahan memandang takjub cahaya remang-remang festival dari kejauhan. Drum _Taiko_, suara hentakan sandal _geta_, berbagai macam toko, permainan menangkap ikan mas… Sungguh dunia yang sangat berbeda dengan dunianya.

Sampai pada akhirnya ia melangkahkan kedua kaki mungilnya untuk keluar dari dunia monokromnya, menuju kelap-kelip dunia luar sana.

* * *

**Ringo Ame**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fan fiction**  
**Special for Akashi x Midorima Week Day #6**

**.**

**Pair**  
**Akashi Seijuurou x Midorima Shintarou (atau terbalik?)**

**.**

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko no Basuke ©Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**Warning(s)**

**Tidak jelas, hati hati bingung, _shota!_MidoAka/AkaMido, alur cepat, maybe OOC and typo(s), dan segala kekurangan lainnya. Spesial untuk Minggu AkaMido Day 6, walo ceritanya condong MidoAka *plak***

**Don't like? Don't read.**

* * *

.

.

.

Ia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum mulai celingak-celinguk lagi. Ini gawat—padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk keluar rumah, padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menyusup selagi ayahnya tidak melihat, padahal ia sendiri—

Aaakh, sudah cukup.

Oh ayolah, dia jarang sekali keluar rumah, jadi wajar saja 'kan kalau ia buta arah? Dari tadi ia hanya mengikuti suara _Taiko_ dan arus berjalannya orang-orang. Padahal ia hanya penasaran dengan festival yang tak pernah ia datangi, kenapa malah tersesat begini?

Gelap, hanya cahaya remang-remang lampion yang memandunya. Sekilas ia dapat melihat sebuah papan kayu besar dan kumpulan permohonan—memangnya ini _tanabata_, ya?

**"Te, tenang Akashi Seijuurou, kau pasti bisa kembali. Bisa."**

–begitulah ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang mulai panik. Malam hampir mencapai puncaknya… Sebentar lagi ayahnya pasti akan sadar kalau ia menghilang.

Tapi, itu buruk. Ia harus segera kembali sebelum ayahnya menyadari ketidakberadaannya di kamar. Kalau sampai dia sadari, bisa-bisa Akashi tidak akan diizinkan kemana-mana lagi. Hanya dalam kamarnya yang sempit terhimpit buku dan membosankan.

"Oke Akashi Seijuurou, sekarang yang harus kau lakukan adalah bertanya ke orang lain ke mana arah kau harus pergi. Iya."

**"—kenapa kau bicara sendiri?"**

Mendadak sebuah suara mengagetkannya yang tengah menulis strategi di atas pasir. Perlahan Akashi menoleh, itu bukan om-om pedo maupun orang jahat yang akan menculik, 'kan ya? Dia agak ragu…

Eh?

Yang berdiri di hadapannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin sebaya dengannya—sekitar sepuluh tahunan—hanya saja ia sedikit lebih tinggi. Memang sih, tinggi Akashi termasuk yang ehem—cukup mungil di antara anak laki-laki sebayanya, tapi ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, kok.

Sekali lagi Akashi memerhatikan anak itu dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Walaupun keadaan sekitar gelap, Akashi tahu kalau warna helai rambut anak itu kehijauan—_dark green_, lebih tepatnya. Irisnya yang tertutupi kaca juga begitu, mirip batu _jade _yang berkilauan. Ia mengenakan _yukata_ dan sandal kayu _geta_—pasti ia baru saja dari festival.

**"Midorima Shintarou."** Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi anak itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman. "Siapa namamu, wahai _si anak merah yang tersesat?_"

Sialan, Akashi dapat melihat Midorima tertawa dengan hidungnya. Sialaaaan, dia mengolok-olok, ya?!

**"Akashi Seijuurou."** jawab Akashi singkat seakan tidak peduli. Bahkan ia tidak mau melirik sedikitpun pada Midorima.

"Jadi ya, Akashi…" Midorima perlahan mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan, dekat dengan tempat Akashi menulis strategi barusan. Ia merenggangkan tangan, membiarkan kelelahannya hanyut dan menghilang bersama letusan kembang api.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, nodayo? Apa tidak ada orang yang menemanimu ke festival?"

"…Tidak, tidak ada."

"Lho, terus bagaimana, nodayo? Memangnya kau bisa pulang sendiri?"

_BZIT. _Perempatan siku-siku muncul di sudut dahi Akashi. Ucapan Midorima mulai membuatnya kesal, seakan ia menganggap Akashi anak yang manja dan tidak bisa apa-apa—apalagi ditambah 'nodayo'nya yang aneh itu! Memakai akhiran kata, dasar ketinggalan zaman.

Namun ya… Ia tidak ingin memberitahu Midorima kalau ia sebenarnya kabur dari rumah dan dari pekerjaannya untuk merasakan keramaian festival musim panas. Ia tidak ingin memberitahu Midorima kalau inilah saat pertama ia dapat merasakan keasyikannya. Ia tidak dapat memberitahukannya.

"…Kalau aku nih ya, aku sedang belajar untuk ujian—kau tahu 'kan, sehabis musim panas pasti ada tes—karena itu, nodayo. Tapi ibuku memaksa sekali, sih. Katanya aku harus sesekali bermain di luar." Midorima menjelaskan, membuat Akashi sedikit tertegun.

**_Ah. Anak ini benar-benar kebalikan darinya._**

"Tapi ya… Nggak apa-apa sih, nodayo. Soalnya aku juga suka festival. Apalagi di sini, ini tempat terbaik untuk melihat kembang api meluncur ke langit. Besar-besar sekali, lho. Sayang kita sudah melewatkannya."

"Iya ya, sayang sekali…" Akashi menundukkan kepalanya. Haah, kalau saja ia tahu lebih awal kalau ini tempat strategis untuk melihat kembang api…

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau suatu saat kita datang lagi ke sini, lalu melihat kembang api bersama-sama?" usul Midorima sambil tersenyum—beda sekali dengan muka jutek yang pertama kali ia tunjukkan. Sekali lagi, Akashi tertegun. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajaknya begitu. Tentu saja ia mau—

"Iya. Suatu hari nanti, ya."

Jari kelingking kanan mereka pun saling menyentuh.

.

.

.

"Hmm… Sayang sekali kalau sudah di sini tapi kau tidak makan apa-apa, nodayo. Mau kubelikan sesuatu, Akashi?" tawar Midorima sambil mengeluarkan dompet kodok dari dalam tas kecilnya. "Aku masih ada beberapa uang."

Tidak ingin merepotkan, Akashi pun menolak. "Tidak, tidak usa—"

_KRUUUUUUUK_

Oke, badannya ternyata berani membangkang. Akashi menunduk malu mendengar suara perutnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia lapar, karena terus memikirkan toko-toko makanan sedari tadi.

"Tidak usah menahan diri, nodayo. Kau lapar, 'kan? Kalau begitu, kubelikan takoyaki, ya."

"Ti-tidak—"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu penjual takoyaki yang enak di dekat sini."

Akashi mencoba menahan, Midorima keras kepala ingin membelikannya, keduanya tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Aduh—Akashi benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan Midorima. Setidaknya 'kan ia bisa memakai uangnya sendiri. Atau kalau akan ditraktir, sesuatu yang lebih murah saja—

Ah.

"Mi-Midorima, tunggu!"

"Duh, kau 'kan kelaparan, aku akan belikan takoyaki, nodayo."

"Bukan—bukan itu!"

Iris kemerahannya mencuri pandang ke arah jejeran benda kemerahan dengan stik di bawahnya yang dijual di toko gula-gula. Ya, itu saja!

"Aku… **Aku mau _ringo ame_!**"

Midorima tersentak, kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sesaat. "**_Ringo ame? _Permen apel?** Yang benar saja, itu takkan cukup untuk perutmu."

"Tapiii… Aku ingin _ringo ame, _Midorima. Boleh, 'kan?" tanya Akashi sembari memiringkan kepala, memasang pose mengharap yang lucu. Ah, semoga dengan usahanya ini Midorima beralih membelikannya permen—

"Haah. Baiklah kalau itu maumu, nodayo."

–dan ternyata berhasil.

.

Akashi masih saja memandangi _ringo ame _yang Midorima belikan untuknya. Ia baru pertama kali melihat permen seperti ini, ia tidak pernah dapat mencobanya—karena itulah. Biasa, ayahnya adalah seorang perfeksionis yang ingin Akashi selalu mengudap makanan kecil berkualitas tinggi.

Jadi ya… Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana, padahal ia yang meminta.

"…Kenapa, kok tidak dimakan, nodayo?"

Akashi mengerjapkan mata, kemudian memandang Midorima dengan tampang penasaran. **"Enak atau tidak rasanya?"**

"Lho, bukannya kau yang minta dibelikan _ringo ame_? Kau tidak pernah mencobanya, Akashi?"

Akashi menggeleng cepat. "Tidak."

"Kalau begitu, coba saja?"

…

_Krauk_

Ia menggigit pelan ujung empuk dari _ringo ame._ Akashi membulatkan matanya terkejut. Ia tidak tahu kalau _ringo ame _rasanya begitu manis dan enak seperti ini. Apakah dari apelnya yang memang manis? Atau jangan-jangan dari—

**"Karamel,"** ucap sang _dark green. _"Rasa manisnya dari karamel yang menyelimuti apel."

"Eh?"

**_Mengapa dia tahu… Apa yang kurasakan?_**

"Bagaimana kau tahu… Kalau aku merasa permen ini manis?" tanya Akashi keheranan. Apakah tanpa sadar ia mengatakan 'manis' atau apa, begitu? Ia rasa tidak—

"Ayolah, aku dapat mengetahuinya dari ekspresimu, nodayo." jawab Midorima sambil mendengus. "Kau terkejut karena tidak biasa dengan rasa manis seperti ini, 'kan?"

"Eh…"

Sebelum Akashi dapat membalas, Midorima memajukan kepalanya mendekati surai kemerahan milik Akashi. Eh—apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mendadak ia merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa.

"A-Apa?"

**"Akashi… Mirip _ringo ame._"**

…Hah?

Midorima menaikkan sudut kacamatanya, kemudian kembali membuka suara.

"Ha-habisnya… Warna rambutmu kemerahan dan… Ka-kalau kau sedang begitu… Kau seperti karamel. Bukannya aku bermaksud aneh ya, nodayo."

Mungkin itu terdengar seperti perkataan _tsundere _yang tidak biasa diucapkan anak polos berusia sepuluh tahunan—Akashi mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menerjemahkan maksud ucapan Midorima barusan.

"Maksudmu… **Aku manis?**"

"A-Aku bukannya menganggapmu manis ya, nodayo. Hanya saja wajahmu beda saat sedang tertegun seperti itu. Itu saja."

…_puh._

Tiba-tiba saja Akashi tertawa pelan, membuat anak berkacamata di hadapannya semakin salah tingkah. Midorima memintanya untuk berhenti—tapi tidak, ini lucu sekali. Ia tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Ahahaha, dasar… Hei, Midorima?"

"…Apa, nodayo?"

**"_Terima kasih, ya._"**

* * *

.

.

* * *

**"Shin-ta-rou~"**

Pemuda berusia 15 tahun itu menoleh datar ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, kemudian menjawab "Apa, nodayo?"

"Oh ayolah, kau belum menjawab ajakanku untuk ke festival _bon odori _nanti malam. Bagaimana, kau mau atau tidak? Mumpung aku masih di Tokyo, aku ingin ke festival bersamamu lagi."

**_Seperti dulu, saat pertama kalinya aku pergi ke festival musim panas._**

"Ah ya, aku juga kangen ingin makan _ringo ame,_" ucap Akashi lagi, sedikit menggodanya dengan menekankan kata _ringo ame._ Midorima masih saja _keukeuh _tidak mau menjawab.

"…"

"Oh ayolah, Shintarou. Bukannya kau yang mengusulkan duluan kalau suatu saat nanti kita akan menonton kembang api bersama lagi? Bukannya begitu? Heeei, Shin-ta-rou."

Alis kehijauan Midorima berkedut, kemudian ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya, sebelum membalas ucapan mantan kaptennya barusan.

"Ja-jangan mengungkit masa lalu, nodayo. Sekarang ya sekarang. Terserah saja, kau yang tentukan waktu dan tempatnya."

Akashi mendengus. Aah, Midorima Shintarou memang tidak pernah berubah sejak pertama kali ia bertemu dengannya, pendiam dan _tsundere_.

**_Dasar Shintarou, mirip sekali dengan apel hijau. Hijau dan… Manis, manis sekali._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END?**

* * *

**A/N**

**Hahaha, apa ini kok nggak jelas ya endingnya *menerawang* tadinya mau dibikin panjang tapi takut kepanjangan toh ini kan cuma oneshot mana author diapit kuota miris lagi /kokcurcol**

**Jadi yaa~ karena telat bikin pake prompt lain di AkaMido Week 2015, jadinya post di hari ke enam aja deh, apel~ Maaf kalau aneh begini hohoho dan sy sendiri gabisa bayangin kok anak kecil malah gombal-gombalan tsundere-tsunderean begitu, gomennasaaaaaai *kabur***

**Oke, jadi, happy AkaMido week 2015! Sekarang, ditunggu jejaknya, ya xD *plok***

**kiyoha :3**


End file.
